


Бедная Роза

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ну, да, поэтому моё побитое лицо вызвало больше интереса у твоей нижней головы, чем грудь Стефани, когда она загорала топлесс у бассейна в особняке, — Дрейк достал из кармана какой-то платок и стёр с лица кровь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бедная Роза

— Прекрати пялиться на мой член, — не выдержал Дэмиан. Он попятился в тень, отчаянно надеясь, что тогда Дрейк ничего не заметит.

Дрейк сидел за его компьютером, в его тайном убежище, и прижимал к носу компресс со льдом. Вид у него был вообще потрёпанный, и одна мысль о том, как именно тому разбили нос, кто и зачем, и как он сам мог бы врезать по этому носу кулаком, вызывали у Дэмиана весьма однозначные ощущения ниже пояса и желание забиться в ванную, влезть под холодную воду и просидеть там до скончания века.

Ну, или пока не отпустит.

В штанах было ощутимо тесно. Дрейк поднялся и подошёл, крепко взял его за плечо и вывел к свету. Дэмиан попытался сделать невозмутимый вид, скрестил руки на груди и гордо вскинул голову. Стоять прямо, впрочем, было сложно, и чем ближе к нему находился разбитый нос Дрейка, тем тяжелее было не стонать.

— И давно с тобой это? — Дрейк слизнул кровь с губ. Дэмиан постарался не ёжиться.  
— Что? Здоровое либидо? — нашёлся он. Дрейк закатил глаза:  
— Это здоровое либидо заставляет тебя прятаться в душе после каждого патруля?  
— Я не… — начал Дэмиан. Дрейк поджал губы и убрал компресс от лица. — Я подросток!  
— Ну, да, поэтому моё побитое лицо вызвало больше интереса у твоей нижней головы, чем грудь Стефани, когда она загорала топлесс у бассейна в особняке, — Дрейк достал из кармана какой-то платок и стёр с лица кровь. И ссадину. Дэмиан сощурился.  
— А тебе-то откуда знать?  
— А я наблюдательный. И ты, конечно, можешь думать, что один в семье самый умный и скрываешь свои запросы в гугле, но мы с Оракулом…  
— _Она_ тоже знает? — Дэмиану отчаянно захотелось взвыть. Под холодный душ, правда, хотелось больше.  
— Нет, она тактичная, — Дрейк выбросил и компресс и платок в ведро и сел обратно в кресло. — Иди в душ. Тебе нужно, — он потянулся. — Потом поговорим.

Дэмиан очень пожалел, что у Дрейка нос на самом деле цел. Или что он сам сейчас не очень в состоянии его разбить.

Почему-то мысль о том, как его кулак встречается с носом Дрейка, как хрустит хрящик, как ломается носовая перегородка, и кожа набухает, сделала только хуже. Штаны Робина были слишком обтягивающими и тесными, чтобы можно было хоть как-то скрыть возбуждение, так что то, как благодушно Дрейк позволил ему ретироваться, Дэмиана, в какой-то мере, спасло.

Он вышел раскрасневшийся после душа, в повседневной одежде, с мокрыми волосами и полотенцем на плечах.

Дрейк всё ещё был за компьютером. Нос у него сломан не был, бутылочка с искусственной кровью стояла на углу стола, а Дрейк, развернувшись на стуле, посмотрел на него серьёзно и снисходительно.

Дэмиан ненавидел, когда на него смотрели снисходительно. Особенно когда это делал Дрейк. Особенно в такой ситуации.

— Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь? — наконец спросил он. Теперь он уже больше был похож на себя.  
— Ты знаешь, что я здесь делаю, — Тим моргнул. — Я здесь, потому что у тебя проблемы, и с ними ты не можешь пойти к тем, кто тебе нравится, — Дрейк моргнул ещё раз. — Потому что Дик услышит только что у тебя на девочек не стоит, а Брюс ― что у тебя стоит только на вид крови. И один посчитает, что ты импотент, а другой посчитает тебя потенциальным маньяком.

Дэмиан нахмурился.

— Ты следишь за мной, что ли?  
— Я наблюдательный, — второй раз за вечер сказал Дрейк и вздохнул. — Ты же знаешь, как я в семью попал? Это тебе не по праву крови влезть в чужой костюм.  
— Эй, — Дэмиан нахмурился. — Я тобой полы протру, — он гордо вскинул голову, встретился взглядом с Дрейком, и почти растерялся. Потому что лицо Дрейка вдруг стало очень выразительным. Он так скривился, будто спрашивал: «Серьёзно?», и: «Ты собираешься укусить руку помощи?», и ещё: «Я думал, ты умнее».  
— И к какой из версий ты склоняешься? — после тяжёлой паузы выдохнул Дэмиан, уже догадываясь, что сейчас скажет Дрейк.

Он сам бы кому угодно это сказал. Дэмиан слишком хорошо знал, с чего маньяки начинали. И про домашнее насилие начитаться успел.

— Тебя возбуждают аварии? Когда ты видишь пострадавших? — тихо спросил Тим. Дэмиан вскинул брови и мотнул головой. — Когда видишь, как кто-то колено разбивает, или ломает руки-ноги, упав? Открытые переломы? Бумажные порезы?  
— Что за вопросы вообще? — Дэмиан возмущённо вскинулся. — Как…  
— Это называется «ёлочка». Я просто пытаюсь отмести все возможные варианты, — Тим подпёр щёку рукой. — Тебе нравится причинять боль животным? Убивать их?  
— Дрейк, ты совсем больной? Кому _нравится_ мучить животных, насколько ебанутым быть надо?  
— Видишь, — Дрейк махнул рукой. — Как насчёт асфиксии? Представь себе, что ты… — он сощурился. — Прижимаешь кого-то к стенке. Перекрываешь ему поток воздуха.

Дэмиан почувствовал, как во рту пересохло. Пульс ускорился. Он шмыгнул носом и отвернулся, успев заметить торжествующий взгляд Дрейка.  
— Интересно, почему у всех аль Гулов с сексом проблемы? — задумчиво пробормотал он, потом встал и взял Дэмиана за плечи. — Ты не маньяк. Тебя даже БДСМ не привлекает, да? — он пожал плечами. — Тебя возбуждает не кровь, тебя возбуждает ощущение, м-м. Равенства? — он мотнул головой. — Это нормально.

Дэмиан сощурился.

— Я бы и сам додумался до этого.  
— Ну, да. Взлом базы профайлеров тебе в этом, конечно же, помог бы, — Дрейк потёр лоб. — Слушай. Ты подросток. Гормоны, вот это всё.  
— Ты всё ещё не помогаешь. Проблема осталась, — Дэмиан закатил глаза. — Я даже на патруль не могу нормально сходить.  
— А ты хочешь заниматься сексом со всеми преступниками, которым зубы выбиваешь? — парировал Дрейк. И тут же добавил: — Кстати, выбивать зубы партнёру — не лучший вариант, сразу скажу.  
— Я же подросток, я не могу это контролировать.  
— Ты же Робин, и ты сын своего отца, — передразнил Дрейк. — Уж попробуй. Медитации, самоконтроль. В конце концов, ты всегда можешь мастурбировать перед патрулём, — он снова пожал плечами. — А вдруг сработает?

Дэмиан замер. О таком решении он не подумал.

— Думаешь, поможет?  
— Ну, не попробуешь — не узнаешь. Сложнее будет найти себе партнёра, который согласится на мордобой, — Дрейк выдавил очень фальшивую ободряющую улыбку. — С другой стороны, после каждого патруля будете готовенькие, — он развёл руками.

Дэмиан устало потёр переносицу. Всё-таки в словах Дрейка был смысл. А уж если Дэмиан не додумался до такой мелочи, то может стоило прислушаться и к этому заносчивому придурку.

Тот будто понял, что Дэмиан смирился. Он потянулся, снял свою куртку со спинки кресла и направился к выходу.

— Эй, Дрейк, — всё же решился окликнуть его Дэмиан. В этой семье у всех и правда были свои скелеты в шкафах, и — по большей части — все друг о друге знали всю подноготную.

Ни для кого не было секретом, что после возвращения Брюса Дрейк исчез на несколько месяцев. Сначала этого никто не заметил, а когда на долгое отсутствие Красного Робина обратили внимание, он уже вернулся.

Все знали, что между ним и Ра'сом проскочила искра. Между ними что-то было. И пусть Дэмиан считал подобную связь самым отвратительным, что ему встречалось в жизни, но, похоже, именно это его и спасло.

Или, может, Дрейк просто был не таким тупым идиотом, каким казался.

— Ну, что ты хотел? — Дрейк выжидающе сощурился.  
— У вас с… — Дэмиан запнулся.  
— С Ра'сом? — Тим обречённо вздохнул.  
— У вас тоже такие проблемы? Вы тоже друг другу рожи разбиваете, прежде чем завалиться в койку?

Дрейк задумчиво ухмыльнулся уголками губ:

— Нет, Ра'с не фанат мордобоя. Всё… сложнее. И я думаю, ты не хочешь знать, — он тихо фыркнул. — Я говорю так не потому что это могло бы стать материалом для шантажа, просто ты не хочешь этого знать, — немного подумав, Дрейк вдруг добавил: — И посоветуйся насчёт мордобоя с Роуз. Она уже была на этой стороне, — подмигнув Дэмиану, он всё же выскользнул из тайного убежища через выход, ведущий в одно из древних подземелий, и исчез в темноте.

Дэмиан устало вздохнул. Проблема, кажется, решилась. Но теперь ему не давала покоя загадка любовных игрищ Дрейка с его престарелым, как динозавр, дедом.

Роуз, впрочем, потом раскрыла ему тайну, и Дэмиан только сильнее убедился в том, что Дрейк — псих ненормальный.

Потому что Ра'с аль Гул и Красный Робин не дрались. Не практиковали БДСМ, ролевые игры или какие-то игрушки.

Они просто играли в шахматы. Дэмиану этого действительно никогда не понять.


End file.
